Remember Reach
by Matt 2552
Summary: Story of Noble team before Noble 6. Rated M for language and graphic violence. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except those that I have created. All other canon characters are owned by Microsoft and Bungie.

Remember Reach

_1_

Plasma flew all around Noble team. The Covenant had come to reach with an attack force bigger than any one had ever seen in the entire history of the UNSC. Noble 6 had died transporting a bomb into the belly of a covenant battle cruiser. The Spartans were falling fast Noble 2 was injured and had been taken by pelican to a nearby medical facility for healing.

"Commander were running low on ammo!" Shouted Jun, he was known as Noble 3.

"Don't you think I know that? We're pinned down and the only thing that can save us is a one man army," shouted Noble 1.

"Alright then... What the hell is that up there on the ridge?" shouted Jun again.

"Hell if I know Noble 3, but it doesn't like Covenant, so I'm inclined to take that as a good sign," said Noble 1.

The thing, or soldier, as it would be known was actually a Spartan 2, S-004, Matt. He barreled down the mountain with the force of a scorpion tank. He blasted Covenant right and left with his shot gun and cut out their throats with his combat knife. Noble team soon recognized the MJOLNIR armor and fought with renewed vigor.

"Commander, Spartan 004 reporting for duty," said Matt between shotgun blasts.

"Welcome aboard Spartan. We're glad to see you," said Noble 1.

Matt just nodded. He continued with his bloody work. Gore after gore filled shot filled his vision. He was literally a one man army. He killed with ruthless machine precision stopping only to reload or to snap the neck of the nearest covenant warrior. He moved with a liquid grace that only Noble 5 could emulate.

Matt soon found himself surrounded fighting next to Noble 5, "Jorge it is good to see you again brother."

"You too Matt, but let's save story time for after we get out of this mess," said Noble 5 firing his machine gun turret.

Matt nodded again diving into the nearest elite blowing its face off with a well timed shotgun blast. He moved like no one Noble team had seen before. Shot after shot, snap after spine shattering snap, Matt killed 3 Covenant for every one of the rest of Noble team.

After another 15 minutes of fighting the Covenant finally relented and fell back. Matt switched to his sniper rifle along with Jun and began picking off the retreating enemy soldiers.

"Spartan 004 thanks for the help, you couldn't have come at a better time," said Noble 1.

"I heard your call for help. I wasn't about to let my fellow Spartans down," said Matt, "I'm the best you're gonna find except for maybe Master Chief."

"How is the Chief?" asked Jorge.

"I have no idea Jorge. I heard you guys were in trouble and I think the others are all KIA lost contact about 3 hours ago. Fred was leading the team to the planet's surface to help out and protect the MAC generators, but they failed apparently. I found a MK VI suit in the testing facility for MJOLNIR and they let me have it, needed to be field tested, and they said what better time than now. So here I am with Jorge and the Spartan IIIs," said Matt telling his tale.

"Pelican is on the way Commander... Son of a bitch you're a big boy. You're bigger than Jorge even," said Noble 4.

Matt shook the smaller Spartan off and turned to Jorge, "Have you heard from mom lately?"

Jorge looked down, "No she was supposed to be somewhere planet side, but I haven't gotten a distress call from anyone in the area except from a few squads of marines. Which we were trying to rescue, but... I get no signal from their comms."

Matt shook his head, "Well if she is dead then humanity is lost. She was working on some top secret project deep under the mountains. I was assigned to guard it, but when Reach began getting invaded my orders were superseded by High Com. I then heard your call for help and joined up with you. They told me to stick with Noble team until I was ordered else where."

"So you're with us then," said Jun, " I think I can live with that."

Matt nodded and looked up at the pelican drop ship coming in for a landing. He climbed aboard and took a seat next to Jorge. The Commander stood at the front of the ship and the other Spartans sat across from the Spartan IIs. Matt surveyed the Spartan IIIs and silently grinned behind his face plate. They had been through the ringer this time and it was only going to get worse as the days went by.

The Spartans reached the makeshift base that the UNSC had set up in lieu of a formal base camp. The major UNSC strongholds had already been glassed or destroyed by the Covenant troopers and capital ships.

"Welcome back Spartans," said Lieutanant General John St. Paul, "This is blue base the accommodations ain't five star, hell they ain't even three star, but we'll be calling this place home for the next few days or hours, hell it could be weeks even. Any way what ever it is it will be where we make ourselves the Covenant's worst nightmare."

Noble 1 nodded, "Thank you Sir. We've been through hell the last few hours, and I would like to request 3 hours of sleep and rest for my team, Sir. Its been a cluster fuck since those squid head freaks showed up down here."

"Request denied Commander. We have an op scheduled for you and your Spartans. We need you to recover a piece of technology that the Covenant want; supposedly it is of another more ancient alien race. You move out in 20 minutes so grab your gear and ammo, suit up, and go get that tech before I have a heart attack!" shouted General St. Paul.

"Aye, Sir," Carter saluted the general. He turned to Noble team, "No rest for the wicked Noble. We move out in 20 be ready in 10 minutes. The intel shows it is a twenty minute ride be pelican there providing all goes well. Noble 2 is out of commission for a couple days, but with Spartan 004 here we might be able to compensate for our loss. Let's move out!"

Noble 1 walked slowly behind his team. He knew they were at their wits end, but orders were orders, and they had to follow them. The General knew they were wrong as well, but he, like Noble team, had to follow his orders also. Carter grabbed his prototype MA5C assault rifle and led his team to the drop ship.


End file.
